Light Ranton's Acadamy Test
Participants: Light Ranton, Chihiro Hatake, Nobu Akimichi (Ebu) Exam Meeting: HatakeChihiro: -A small green gecko slithered across the academy building roof, causing a small rock to fall on Chihiros head as she was in deep thought. She blinked and rubbed her head, looking up at the small creature.-“Hey, watch it you. Come down from there.”- The green thing squirmed t the edge of the roof and jumped off, landing flat on her forehead with a soft thud. Her eyebrow twitched and she picked the gecko up with her left hand, placing it on her right shoulder.-“You really need to stop doing that, one of these days you’re going to land on my senbon. You’re not a ninja Goyo.”- It’s bulging black eyes simply stared at her, a blank expression on its smooth little head. She chuckled. –“Don’t look at me like that. I know I know anything is possible. I guess it is cute that you’re trying.”- Her index finger softly pets its smooth and slightly cold head. She was waiting for a new student to arrive for their Academy Test. It seemed so long ago that she took her own test but she could still remember the nerves and excitement of it all. She pulled up her notebook and red the name of the student she was waiting for. -“Let’s see…Ranton Light. A Ranton huh? Interesting. Let’s see how this goes.”- She walked towards a medium sized rock a god twenty feet to the right of the building and sat, adjusting her staff on her back and sitting down.-“Hot today again isn’t it Goyo?” – The little green creature merely wiggled as a response. She moved the black senbon from left to right on her lips as her eyes scanned the area for the arrival of the young boy.- LightFang: *Light, whom was all pumped up about his test the previous day, seemed to have forgotten about it in the early hours of the day seeing as he was still in bed. The warm rays of the sun outside his window finally reached his eyes causing him to fidgit away from them until waking himself up. He sat up and yawns then looked around,"Oh great i slept in! How could i do that on a day like today?" He quickly threw on clothing and his favorite jacket that seemed almost to small to fit him anymore an ran through the house. As he left he heard his mother wish him luck, he then turned and caught his fathers glance knowing in his eyes he wishes the same before heading out the door. Light as eagerly as ever was now sprinting to the place he was told to meet his test administrator. As he ran his mind drifted to his brother once more as it often does, recalling the many times they raced through this land. He could almost here his brothers laughter again. He shook his head to snap himself out of his daydream and headed on to his destination. As he grew nearer he saw the administrator was already there waiting on him. He slowed down and aproached the last few steps calmly. "Um, sorry im late i guess i was up to late last night. My name is Light Ranton and I'm here for my academy graduation test."* HatakeChihiro: -It wasn’t long before the boy arrived, slightly late as was she on her academy test day. She nodded and stood up, sliding off the large boulder in one swift motion. –“Better late than never no? But don’t make it a habit lil one.”- She spoke in a friendly enough voice, trying to make him relax a bit. After all this was a test to prove himself and all his hard work, might as well start off at one hundred percent. She straightened up, even if she was quite short for her age she still had the aura of the Jounin she was. Her voice turned more professional and teacher like.-“I am Chihiro Hatake and I will be your instructor for the duration of this exam. The test consists of five phases where you will be asked to show your knowledge and skills in the various subjects you learned during your days in the academy.”- She shot the boy a small smile.-“You prepared?”- LightFang: *He straightened up his posture and his face seemed to light up with the emence amount of excitement he had on this day. He had waited for this day ever since he was barely able to even walk. The amount of of excitement pulsing through him has made him ignore his normaly shy nature and instead brought out his more dedicated side. He spoke quickly anouncing "I've been preparing for this day ever since i could hold a kunai. I am more then prepared, im positivly thrilled that this moment has finally come." Test Start! HatakeChihiro: “Yosh that’s the spirit!.”- Her neutral, teacher like image shattered as her loud mouth self broke through the act. She looked to the side slightly embarrassed her emotions got the best of her, looking back only to speak in a soft voice.-“Let’s get started then.”- His words ignited her own excitement, memories rushing in all at once. But, it was his day not hers. -“Phase one. Make a successful Clone.”- It was a simple enough task. She would be looking for correct technique, proper execution and realistic results. For a jutsu such as this it came down to the smallest details. A standard clone jutsu was after all an illusion, and illusions needed to be as realistic as possible to work. Her coal black eyes locked on him and she waited for him to proceed.- LightFang: *He noted her on being different than most ninja he knew of her level. The jounin he had seen in the past were more cold and refined. This one seemed more warm and aproachable."Alright a clone jutsu, easy enough." He pulled his hands up into the seals he had grown more fermiliar with so often. He repeated them in his head as performing them, Ram, Snake, Tiger. Light managed to bring forth a clone of himself, his darkened hair and eyes, his longsleeved shirt under his favorite jacket, even making sure to note he doesnt like wearing shoes. getting every point down exactly, well except the headband. In his excitement he had forgotten he switched from wearing it across his forehead to being over his left eye a few weeks back. He decided to just stand tall and hope the Instructor wouldnt notice the flaw but, how could he expect that. She is a jounin after all.* HatakeChihiro: -She watched as he began making hand seals in a steady sequence. A puff of white smoke suddenly exploded beside him, the constant soft breeze of Kumogakure slowly blowing it away to reveal his clone. She began scanning over it and comparing it to the boy standing next to it. It had the same hair color, eyes, clothes…everything looked good and then she noticed it. His head band.-“Looks like something’s a little off isn’t it?”- Over all it had been a good attempt, she made a note to make sure he remembered to look at himself in the mirror before he left his house. It was quite an amusing mistake really. –“You pass phase one. On to the next phase.”- She reached inside her pouch and pulled out a Kunai, then glanced at another large boulder about twenty feet to the left of the building. She moved her hand in a flicking motion across her chest and threw the Kunai forward, it landed between the boys feet about three inches from him.-“Go stand over there and throw the kunai at the side pillar of the building.”- She pointed at the pillar, tiny holes covered it in memory of the many students that came before him and did the test. Whether it would make him nervous or motivate him more she could only guess.- LightFang: *Light ducked his head a little as she noticed the misplaced headband. Of course she would notice it, why wouldnt she it was so obvious. His spirits soon restored as he was told he had passed the first phase. On to the sencond phase he thought, now what was she going to throw at him. Aparently a kunai as he noticed hit the ground before his feet. He listened to her instructions and ended with a "Yes ma'am!" before he reached down and took the kunai in his left hand. He had always used his left hand even though it wasnt his dominant hand, though it was his brothers. He took to learning better left handed with most weapons, because it was his brother who taught him. Light walked over to the mark she told him to stand and eyed the pillar on the other side. Before he messed up another phase he decided it would be best to adjust his headband removing it from covering his left eye. He made sure to note the wind and the distance as he was often told . "The wind is moving in that direction," He said softly to himself,"so i need to aim off that way just a bit."Now then" He changes his pose droping his right foot back placing his left side in front as he brings his left arm across his chest with the kunai pursed between his index and middle fingers and his thumb. Then he swiftly brought his arm out forward and sent the kunai out. It followed along the path he planed out and struck the pillar and sticking into it about an inch deep, a bit lower than he was targeting but it was a satisfying hit for him. He looked over to his examiner and said "hows that?"* HatakeChihiro: -She half expected him to just throw it blindly but instead he made some adjustments and took his time, hitting the mark solidly. When she had to go through this phase of her test she rushed into it knowing that her strength wouldn’t let the kunai stick to the wood no matter how hard she tried, in the end it didn’t but her accuracy had been enough to pass. She half smirked in approval as he turned towards her with a question.-“Good. You pass. Phase three…”- She picked up the gecko from her shoulder and threw it on the roof of the building. It squirmed wildly through the air, flipping and flailing in panic until a soft thud was heard from above. It had landed flat on the roof where it had climbed to this morning, she thought the creature would probably want payback for that but hey it had climbed up there before against her orders.-“ Use your knowledge of chakra to climb that pillar you just stabbed and rescue Goyo for me.”- A couple of small leaves fell to the floor as the gecko squirmed.-“Better hurry before he hides.”- She had her own unique ways of giving tests and teaching that in the eyes of some of her fellow shinobi were unorthodox and odd but they seemed to work for her. He would have to really time his movements to catch the gecko seeing as he liked to play hard to get with strangers.- LightFang: *He heard the next phase and smirked happily knowing the chakra manipulation was one of his greater techniques. That and his speed were the two things he was particularly proud of. He pulled his hands to a basic seal and focused his chakra into his feet . He dropped the seal when he felt the correct amount pool to his feet. He then took off sprinting to the pillar a bit slower than he normally runs. Thats probly because he was so rushed in getting here this morning but, it didnt matter this wasnt really a test on his speed. Then he remembered it sorta was he had to catch Goyo, the green gecko that the Hatake woman threw up there. This made him press himself harder to reach his normal speed. As he passed Chihiro he called out ,"Don't worry ma'am, I'll get him." He aproached the pillar and placed one foot on it to make sure his calculation was correct on the amount of chakra needed. Then he continued up the pillar with ease, the height was more then most things he climbed but that mattered little. Just maybe adding to the energy he was using up pushing himself to move faster. He reached the top of the pillar and stood on the roof feeling accomplished in his task but, then remembering he had to find Goyo. He looked around the roof, thankfully it was all one color and, Goyo was such a nice green color that he spotted the little tail sticking out from under a shingle. Light moved toward the shingle and pulled the gecko out grasping in his hand. The gecko truned and latched onto his exposed finger, "owch! Hey little guy that hurts!" Goyo didnt let up though. Light had to suffer through the biting till he had jumped down and held out his hand to Chihiro. "Here's Goyo as promised. He's a friendly fellow aint he?" he said in a sarcastic tone.* HatakeChihiro: -Her eyebrow twitched slightly at the word ma'm, she would never get used to that. As the boy hunted her pet she would commence phase four. She molded a small amount of chakra into her left hand as she heard him complain about a bite and whispered.-"Genjutsu: Thousand Gecko Flood."- By the time he arrived in front of her she moved her hand forward but instead of opening her palm to grab the gecko she pointed at the boy and looked directly into his eyes. The chakra from her body flooded into his through the small distance that was left between them and attempted to send him into a trance like state. Once inside the illusion he would witness a series of events. First he would see her eyes turn pitch black like the geckos and her hair would slowly change to the same light green. Goyo would bite down harder on the boys finger, if he were to wound or throw the gecko on the floor another would rise from the ground beneath him. As seconds passed more and more of them would rise from the earth and begin to climb his body. They would softly nip at him, starting with his legs then arms, until he was completely covered in them. If it were to get to that point the boy would faint from either panic, lack of oxygen or fear. The point of this test was to see if the boy could identify being in a genjutsu and successfully get out of it. While she waited for the result, she knelt down on the ground about ten feet from him.- LightFang: -Light's gaze would lift up from the gecko that was biting him and he would see Chihiro's hand outstretch. He then noticed her eyes turning solid black and her hair changing to a greenish tint. Light didn't notice the biting of Goyo increase but he did jerk back from seeing Chihiro change and drop him on the floor. Soon he noticed all the Geckos coming out of nowhere. "This has to be a genjutsu" Light said outloud to himself. Light pulled his hands up into a Tiger seal to help him focus his chakra and closed his eyes to focus more on this. Light waited till he felt he had enough chakra before trying to disperce it and release the genjutsu. Light would open his eyes and be shocked to see the Geckos were still coming. "Ah, oh no... Why doesn't it ever work?!" Light fell back on the only thing he had left and tried using his taijutsu on the geckos knocking them back and off of him. This held them off slightly but still he was soon engulfed by them as he started to fade out from lack of air.- HatakeChihiro: -“Hmm..”-She watches as the boys breathing got heavy and he started swaying, it seemed he wasn’t getting out of it anytime soon. Her left hand moved towards her chest in the tiger hand seal.-“Release.”- As she spoke, the gecko hoard crumbles into dirt and the illusion was broken. Her left hand quickly moved to the dirt and she thrust a small amount of chakra into it.-“Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!”- The dirt began to move beneath her making a circle big enough for her body to slip though and then closed up above her. She quickly moved underground, ten feet forward, following the small vibrations he made as he caught his breath. The earth would open in front of her as she moved and closed behind her as if she were burrowing much like it did when she initially entered. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and reached up, her hands bursting through the earth and attempting to grab hold of his ankles. If it was successful she would pull his body down into the hole up to his neck, leaving him unable to move and tightly trapped under the earth with only his head above the surface. The attack would give him a solid six seconds to perform a substitution jutsu, meaning he would have a second to spare if he performed it correctly but it would cut it close. She hadn’t given him much of a break since in a real battle an enemy wouldn’t wait. These basic skills will one day save his life, so hi must be prepared to used them, accurately, at any moment.- LightFang: -Light relaxed a bit as the Geckos started to crumble away around him. guess he failed that part of the test. He had only started to regain his breath when he noticed the earth start forming around Chihiro. "Uh oh.." he thought " What now?" Whatever it was Light knew he wouldnt be able to dodge it with out seriously damaging his body in the process. Light figured he better prepare to use the body replacement jutsu as he saw Chihiro and the earth mound dissapear into the ground. He pulled his hands quickly into the following hand seals Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. Just as he completed the final seal and distributed his chakra he felt Chihiro's reach out and grip his ankles. Instantly in a puff of smoke he had switch positions with a wood block that was drug underground in place of him. Light walked back up to the area that he was recieving his test still a bit short of breath but a bit releaved that he evaded that technique.- Results! HatakeChihiro: -She felt her hands grab thin air and moved them back down to push herself back up to the surface. She stood up with a serious expression and walked towards the boy at a slow pace.-“Phase three passed. Phase four failed. Phase five passed….”- Her hand slipped into her pouch and she pulled out something, extending her arm towards him. The serious expression turned into a big grin as she spoke.-“Congratulations Light. You passed your Academy Exam and are now a full-fledged genin of Kumogakure.”- She tossed the item that was in her hand at him gently, it was a black and silver headband with the symbol for Kumogakure at its center. That was the symbol every student aspired for, the proof that their hard work was worth it and they were becoming stronger. The little green gecko climbed up her left leg and found its place on her right shoulder, staring at the boy with its bulging black eyes.-“Hehe. Goyo says congrats as well.”- LightFang: -He would catch the headband and blink at it before taking it up and tying it around his forehead. He slipped one side down over his left eye and looked up at the Hatake woman. "Thanks ma'am, one step closer to chunin and then on to Jounin" He said with a grin and a spark in his eyes. He looked down at Goyo, he hadn't forgotten how he bit him earlier and Light responded to him saying "Yea whatever." in a snide manner. Light paused for a moment then looked up again, "So i guess i should start learning some more advanced jutsu now, huh?"- HatakeChihiro: - She chuckled at his response and noded.-"Train long and hard, as much as you can and don't be afraid to ask for help. You will be surprised at how much it can aid you in the future. Haha even though i approve of your drive to begin..."- She chuckled and asked him in a friendly manner.-"Don't you want to celebrate with some friends first?"- LightFang: -He was taken by this remark. His face went blank as he thought it over. Truth is Light didn't really have any friends since he lost his brother. He was never a really out going person in the academy and not well known outside the Ranton estates. Light looked up to the woman once more and forced a smile. "I guess i could go tell my brother of my success." With that Light ran off towards his home trying to fight back the emotions washing over him.- Celebrating a Triumph HatakeChihiro: -Her laughter stopped as she saw the sudden change in the boy’s mood towards her suggestion. She didn’t know the reasoning behind it but she did hate seeing people sad. The smile remained on face even as he forced his own, his eyes hinted at a painful thought. She sighed and nodded to herself as he rushed off, she had to do somethign. She quickly moved forward, at a speed that was sure to surprise him even if she hadn’t moved that fast. He was tired so it was only a few seconds until she was beside him.-“I have a better Idea.”- She skipped twice forward and then turned so she was standing in front of him, her arms stretched out forward towards his shoulders in a way that he would run into them and be forced to stop moving.-“How about…I buy you some ramen to celebrate instead? That sound good to you?”- LightFang: -Light would look off to the side away from her with a blank look to his face. "Maybe i dont like ramen, what then?" His voice would have changed now to a more calm sence but almost in a tone that would say he wanted to be left alone. This was a bluff he actually did like ramen, who didn't. He just didn't know how to socialise with other people, to the point that he would rather avoid them than be put in social environment.- HatakeChihiro: -Her eyes narrowed at him as he spoke, a few seconds went by and his question lingered in the air between them. Suddenly she burst out laughing and her hands went to her stomach as she sat on the floor still chuckling.-"That, I don't beleive. No one dislikes ramen. Besides."- She wiped a tear from her eye and turned around on her heels so her back was facing him.-"I doubt your make it past the bridge with that problem."- She pointed at his legs that were shaking, he probably hadn't noticed due to his stubborness. She was just as stubborn at his age and refused to admit she was tired until she passed out. She patter her own shoulder as if saying get on.-"Come on."- She shot him a sweet smile and waited.- LightFang: -Light ignored her gesture and walked past her. "I know my body better than most, I'll walk." Light truely was stubborn but more so because he always was told if he didn't push through the hardships that he would never get stronger. He hid the pain he felt in his legs well as he kept moving. "Now then, which shop were you planning on taking me too?" HatakeChihiro: -She rolled her eyes and stood up walking next to him, her hand ruffling his hair.-"This way lil wolf."-She lead him towards the gate and into the village. Her eyes would occasionally glance back at him to make sure he was ok, she was impressed at his resiliance and his resistance to pain. It was something rare to see in someone his age. She turned left and entered a small shop.-" Hey old man." -An elderly man walked towards them, wipping a bowl with a white cloth. He smiled up at her and chickled amused at seeing her. He asked if she wanted the usual then after seeing her smile he looked kindly to the boy.-" What about you Light. What would ya like? Old man Ebu has the best ramen in all of Kumogakure. But, keep it a secret ok? Haha. You get enough buissnes with me right?" - The old man chuckled again and waited for the boys reply.- LightFang: -Light glanced into the shop and noticed the old man washingoff a bowl. He looked up at Chihiro as she told him how great Ebu was. "Well if he has the best then ill eat what ever he brings me, Chef's choice." Light slightly grinned over to the old man almost as if he just issued him a challenge.- NobuAkimichi: -Ebu had heard some announcement about someone wishing to have a specialty dish made from him, one whom as rather grand at making ramen dishes. Little did anyone say though… That all of my ‘specialty’ ramen dishes were actually extremely spicy dishes, that’s how I preferred them, and loved to help others experience this as well. I chuckled loudly as I moved towards the kitchen after washing a few bowls and yelled from my work space.- Aye, childen. Give me a few minutes to prepare your dish! Won’t take too long! –After I had spoken I moved some noodles into a metal strainer which is where I then dumped it into a large pot of boiling water. I made a rather excessive amount, knowing good and well that one of the regulars had a rather… Large appetite for her petite figure. After I moved the noodles down and started the time, I moved to a pan over a fire where I then began to put the ingredients into place. I threw in an excessive amount of garlic cloves, minced, ginger minced, slaughtered it within spicy chili bean paste with chili extract, kayane peper, a little jalepeno juice, two cups of chicken stock, dashi stock, soy sauce, sake, salt, sugar and finally one last ingredient… finely diced and minced ghost pepers. I only cooked this slowly, before throwing it all into the boiling water to allow the noodles to soak the flavor of the mixture. After this, I prepared the toppings, a hard boiled egg, come made chashu, menma, chopped green onions, 2 nori sheets, a few slives of naruto (fish cake) sharaga negi, red chili peper threads, white pepers, and la-yu (Japanese chili oil. The auroma of all the ingrediants filled the air, and even brought a tear to my eyes as I finished the mixture and began to pour the bowls and fancy them up with the toppings. Grasping each end of the bowl, I set out towards the two whom ordered and chuckled.- Here you go lads… Enjoy. –My last word was somewhat high pitched added by a snicker as I walked away, but peek every now and then to see the reaction they had to the food I prepared.- LightFang: -Light would sit down at the shop counter and wait for his order to arive . When it finally did it was steaming up quite well as it had just come out. Light waited a moment to let it cool down a bit before taking up his chop sticks and plunging them into the mix. He dug out a couple noodles and slurped them up quickly but still savoring the flavor. "Interesting flavor, i can taste chicken and a bit of garlic. What do you call this?" That was when the after effect of all the spice hit him. It brought tears to his eyes as he lowered his head to the table. He looked up quickly "Water! get me water old man!"- HatakeChihiro -She took out her black chopsticks, put her hands together and bowed her head.-"Itadakimasu~! "- She licked her lips as eyes scanned the extra large bowl of ramen. Then...She dug in. In minutes the whole bowl was empty and before the heat kicked in she picked the bowl up and chugged down its contents. She then put the bowl down with a thud and sighed in blissful content. That’s when the heat started rising on her lips, throat and tongue.-"Ebu-san! MILK!"- From experience she learned drinking water only intensified the heat of spicy things while milk sent a cooling sensation and canceled it out.-"Two of em."- She pointed at Light who was in need of a fire extinguisher.-" Man Ebu-san, you get new ingredients in!?"- NobuAkimichi: -Ebu chuckled softly as he watched the two start to eat the ramen he made, with complete interest of the reaction. He only needed to wait a moment on the boy, it obviously didn't take long as I saw a bright color take over his face, and the tears which came to his eyes. While they were getting ready to eat the meal, I had already began preparing drinks for them. I already had two glasses of water filled out behind the counter, which I set infront of them. I then went for another refrigeration where I poured two glasses of milk and allowed them to sit with the burn in their mouths for a few seconds.- This is the Spicy Shoyu Ramen, which has a few extra ingredients that I have ben playing with. Here you all are. -After setting the glasses down, I continued to snicker at the reaction of them, the bright vibrant smile crossing my lips as always.- Category:Meeting Category:Academy test Category:Kumogakure